Problem: If a bat catches a total of 560 bugs in 7 nights, and each night the bat catches the same number of bugs, how many bugs did the bat catch on the fifth night?
Answer: We know the bat catches 560 bugs in the 7 nights, and every night the bat catches the same number of bugs. This means we can divide $\frac{560 \text{ bugs}}{7\text{ nights}}=80 \frac{\text{bugs}}{\text{night}}.$ We just want to know about one night (any night will be the same as any other night) so the bat catches $\boxed{80\text{ bugs.}}$